the sharpest lives
by bluephoenix73
Summary: The Cullens are kidnapped by evil scientist.
1. Chapter 1

"No Alice

"No Alice."

"But-" I glared at my soon to be sister-in-law. She had to have seen this coming so I don't know why we are having this conversation. I wasn't going to budge. This could be the most important decision of my life.

"Bella you're being unreasonable! Red velvet cake is sooooo much nicer than chocolate!"

"Alice you don't have to eat it, I do. Plus it's my wedding and I want chocolate cake."

"Hmp!" she can pout all she wants but I hate red velvet cake with a passion. A pair of cold, iron arms snaked around my waist.

"Glad to see you're taking an interest in the wedding." Edward said right next to my ear. I shivered and tried to remember what we were talking about.

"The cake is the most important part." I leaned into his chest and felt him smile against my hair.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, even if the world comes to an end and Jasper looses an arm I will have my chocolate cake."

"Hey! Why do I lose an arm?!" Jasper yelled from somewhere in the house. Edward chuckled and I suddenly found myself in his arms.

"I can walk thank you."

"Yes but we have to get you home to Charlie and of you walk we'll be late." I started to protest but we were already at the car. Stupid vampires and their stupid speed. Edward chuckled again as we pulled out of the driveway at sixty miles an hour, trying to get home before my dad had an aneurysm. It's not like he took the news of Edward and my engagement badly…I think he took it rather well. He only passed out for ten minutes and never even threatened to shoot Edward once. But ever since then he's been really jumpy about me being home on time. I think he doesn't trust us or something.

Renee on the other hand was… Alice-like. She thinks Edward is the greatest thing since sliced bread. She wishes we would wait longer but I don't think she wants to miss the wedding so she's not making a big deal about it. The car started slowing down as we got closer to my house. I could tell because the closer we got to the speed limit the more I loosened my death grip on the seat.

"You can probably come in for a while." I said as we pulled into the driveway. He started to answer when his cell-phone rang.

"Hello." He frowned as the voice on the other end screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Alice calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Is everything ok?"

"Alice had a weird vision. We're going to figure out what it's about and fix it, no problem."

"Am I in danger again?" the exasperation clear in my voice. Edward shook his head then leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella."

"Okay, will I see you tonight?"

"I don't know. If not then I'll see you in the morning." I nodded then got out of the car and went inside.

Top of Form

--  
b/n: I AM YOU GRAMMAR NAZI OBEY ME!!

A/N: this is my beta icedemonrose. Give her claps cuz she makes my grammar pretty. Woot!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad face

Edward's P.O.V

Alice's mind was going haywire, the vision she had really freaked her out. What I saw didn't make any sense. When I got home Alice was trying to explain the vision.

"It was dark so I couldn't see really well, but it looked like we were in cages or like jail cells."

"Was it the Voltori?"

"I didn't see, but why would they imprison us."

"Edward what do you make of Alice's vision?" everyone was worried about the vision, hoping it wasn't true. Personally, so was I.

"I don't know. It seems like the only way that is possible is if the Voltori were behind it but Alice is right they're more the kill you ask questions later type of people." Jasper nodded thinking that Alice must have misunderstood the vision. It really is the only explanation. Besides we don't need these problems right now.

'This will definitely work this time' I don't know that voice. I started to tell the others about the strange 'voice' when something hit my neck. I reached up and pulled a dart out of my neck. The weird thing was that it actually penetrated my skin. I saw the others were holding darts too. I should have done something. I should have moved but the room was changing colors and spinning a bit so when all the people came in I didn't really feel like moving. Blackness was covering the edges of the room. It's been a long time since I slept…I think I'd like to try it again

Crazy's P.O.V

It finally worked! Years of research finally paid off.

"Sir what should we do with them?"

"Load them into the crates then into the back of the van." We lost quite a few men on this project but it will all be worth it. When we first discovered the creatures we also discovered their granite-like skin, superhuman strength and bloodthirsty tendency. We lost three people and a lot of money developing a sharp enough needle. None of the men liked the guess and check work it took to find how much sedative it would take but that's just because they don't have my vision. The things we can accomplish when we find out what makes these creatures tick. What it could mean for the world! In my book it's very clear cut, the ends always justify the means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I shot out of bed and grabbed the clock. No way it was one in the afternoon. I never sleep this late. Edward should have woken me up; he did say he'd see me in the morning didn't he? I got breakfast since I can't eat any thing else after I get up. Edward better get here soon because if I don't find out what that vision was soon I'll explode. I finished my breakfast and Edward still hadn't shown up. I dig through my purse to find my cell phone. My hand closed around the familiar shape and I pulled it out. It's times like these I'm glad Edward forced me to get the annoying thing. I expected him to pick up after the first ring. When he didn't I started to worry, when it went to voicemail I panicked. There is no way on this earth Edward wouldn't answer his phone. Some thing's wrong I just knew it. I push down the growing panic and try to think logically. Maybe Emmett stole his phone again. I got my keys and headed for my truck.

The sky was a dark, heavy gray that seemed to match my anxiety. The drive to the Cullen's house took entirely too long but eventually I was going down their long winding driveway. Their house loomed in front of me and I could tell right away it was empty. It felt just like the way when…before. I couldn't understand, Edward wouldn't leave again and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't go with him. I just stared at the house for who knows how long before I noticed the door was open. I got out of my car and went up to the house. The door wasn't just open; it was knocked off its hinges. The window was broken too and inside I could see tables and chairs knocked over. I couldn't begin to think what could do this to a family of vampires. I tried to think of where I could go for help, the police are out and I don't want to get the pack involved. The only people I can think of that could help would be the Volturi or the Denali clan. I should drive up to Alaska for help since I can't afford a plane ticket and I really don't want to deal with the Volturi. I started to go back to my truck when stopped. My truck has horrible gas mileage and I need to get there as fast as I can. The fastest cars I know are behind me so once I get in the garage I start looking for the keys. I looked through the entire garage but I couldn't find any keys. At all. They must be in the house, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone's keys.

**One and a half hours latter**

THERE ARE NO KEYS IN THIS HOUSE!!! I've looked everywhere, every nook and cranny, every room, I've turned over every piece of furniture in this house! They secretly hotwire their cars, there are no keys. The keys are a lie!! Just like the cake!! I don't have time for this…there's only one other option. I'll have to go get my motorcycle from Jake. It started sprinkling as I drove down the road to la push. When I pulled up to jakes house the sprinkling had turned into a downpour. I ran as fast as I could but I was still soaked by the time I reached the porch. When Billy opened the door I must have looked something akin to a drowned rat.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Jake, is he here?" talking to Jake will be faster than trying to explain to Billy, I hope, plus he has the keys and I don't need more key issues today.

"…he's sleeping…I'll go get him, would you like to come in?"

"No I'll wait in the garage." He gave me an odd look but went to get Jake. I sprinted across the yard to the garage. It wasn't long before Jake came through the door.

"Bella, what's wrong."

"I need the keys to my bike."

"What! Why? Where would you need to risk your life in this weather to go!"

" Alaska , it's a long story and I'm in a hurry so could you just give me the keys." He just stared at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Your going to have to give me a really good reason to let you, miss I can trip over air, go out on a slippery road on a motorcycle without a COAT! Did the leach run away again?"

"no." I said gritting my teeth.

"Then what!" I tried to say it. I tried to say what I though but I couldn't. I couldn't bear the thought of any of them being hurt or worse. At least when Edward left I knew he was alive! I could feel the tears coming and I tried to stop them. Crying won't help any one but my eyes wouldn't listen to logic and I completely broke down.

"Oh gosh, don't cry Bella please don't cry." He got me a box of Kleenex and waited. "Please tell me what's going on Bella." I told him what I knew and I think he understood what I feared. Jake paled under his tan, I pulled my self together and again asked for the keys.

"You need help, the pack could-"

"NO! I can't ask you to do that Jake, it's not the packs problem. There's a clan in Alaska and i'm going to them for help."

"It is our problem, something that can take down a whole family of vampires is dangerous, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I wont get hurt Jake…not physically anyway. But I need to go by myself. Warn the pack but you can't come with me. This is a vampire problem."

"You're not a vampire."

"Jake, please I can't do this."

"All right…but what about Charlie, you can't just leave him."

"Tell him Alice dragged me somewhere and everyone else is at a conference with Carlisle or something."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm a terrible liar!"

"Fine" he made a face and tossed me the keys, "but if you get hurt or die I'm going to knock you upside the head you hear me." I smiled ruefully at him at climbed on the bike.

"Sure, sure, don't worry I'll be careful." I sped out of the garage and into the wet. The weather wasn't ideal for this kind of travel but I made better time then I would in my truck. Soon I'd passed trough the rain, I blew past Seattle and my speed would have shocked any vampire. I only stopped when I needed food, gas, stop for the police, whatever. Even with those stops I passed the Canadian boarder before sunset and was about fifteen minutes outside of someplace called Chilliwack when I stopped. I don't think my bike was designed for this kind of pace and was really hot. It should only take a few minutes to cool down and it won't hurt to take a short rest. I was anxious to get back on the road but I leaned over the rusty guard rail and looked down. The cliff face was steep, almost vertical, and lead to a line of trees that stretched as far as I could see. It was beautiful but I couldn't really enjoy it. I stood there for what seemed like forever when I herd a cracking noise and a metallic screech. As soon as I realized what was happening it was too late. The guard rail broke and I was sent falling head first towards the trees.

**Edward's P.O.V**

What happened? Where am I? It's dark and I can't move, how is this even possible. I try to move my hand and I find that I can but it's like trying to move a house, my arm is so heavy. I reach out in front of me and my hand hits bars. I think I'm in some kind of cage. Something is moving in front of me.

"Who's there" talking is as hard as moving…I don't know what's wrong with me.

"…me."

" Alice ?"

"…yea."

"Is everyone here?" I hear Carlisle struggle to say and we all slowly answer. "Just stay still, we're in some sort of vehicle but when whatever this stuff is wares off we should be able to get out of here." I can't believe this; I just want to go home. Bella please be safe.

A/N: don't kill me for the cliffy (no pun intended….ok well pun intended) review please *happy face*

B/N -WARNING - GUARD RAILS ARE SUSCEPTIBLE TO BREAKING, PLEASE DON'T LEAN ON THEN. THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

The blackness was receding and I could hear voices. Was I dead? I should be; that fall should have killed anyone but I thought heaven would be…nicer.

"I am going to kill you Zeb." Ok definitely not heaven, unless they kill people in heaven. Heck I don't think people kill people in hell! The whole dead thing puts a damper on that.

"Oh come on Bee I said I was sorry!"

"No, sorry doesn't cover this! We were on a mission!"

"WERE! We were on a mission it's over now and she was dying anyway!" wait…are they talking about me?

"That doesn't mean you can bite her! There is a difference between dead and almost dead."

"There wouldn't be if you didn't pull me off her!"

"Do you know what Zeb I spend way to much of my life pulling you off women! You know Aro said not to eat during this mission. So you can be the one to bring him the newborn and explain why you disobeyed his direct orders and if he decides to kill you then so be it! It'll save me a lot of headaches!"

"Come on Bee you don't mean it…we've been together for over a hundred years you're not gonna leave me now." Ok well I guess I'm a vampire. Shit, Edward's not going to be happy. Thinking of Edward reminded me of why I fell of the cliff in the first place and I shot straight up.

"Well look who's up." A beautiful girl with short, brown hair said. I guess she's Bee. "Do you have a name newbe?"

"Bella"

"Nice to meet you bella. Ok so you fell off that cliff and-"

"That guy turned me into a vampire I got that." The pair looked at me like I was crazy. Which I guess they thought I was since most people don't assume they've been turned into vampires. "I'm Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen's fiancé. Aro has a fascination with me. Speaking of which can you guys get me to the Voultori?"

"Um…I know the Cullens so I guess you were going to be a vampire anyway…" I nod "Ok so-"

"Bee"

"We should take you-

"Bee!"

"With us back to Italy and-"

"BEE!"

"For God's sake WHAT!"

"Her eyes"

"What about her eyes?" she looked at my eyes and whatever was wrong with them really freaked her out. "Oh shit. Zeb you will die."

"It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault! It's entirely your fault! Im not the one who turned a squeeb."

"HEY! Could you two stop fighting for two seconds and tell me what's going on! I really have no time for this."

"Well…your eyes…they're gold." I just stare at them trying to find out the bad in this. "Look squeeb technically we are supposed to kill you right now but since Aro has a interest in you, yes? we'll take you to him instead."

"Well that's just peachy. I'm trying to find out what happened to the Cullens and still people want to kill me. That's just…look if you guys can't help me then I'll get there myself. I don't know what a squeeb is and I don't care I just want to save my family." I stand up and move to walk away when the boy, zeb I think it was, puts his arms out to stop me.

"Now, now you don't need to be going anywhere. We'll help, we like the Cullens don't we Bee."

"You'll be fine squeeb we will explain on the plane, yes?"

"Will I be able to handle that many people?" they both sniggered and motioned for me to follow as they set out at a human pace. Bee looked over her shoulder as she called to me.

"Don't worry squeeb, you don't want to hurt anyone; yes?"

On the plane the two leaned in to explain to me what all this was about. They didn't need to get so close since the guy closest to us was asleep and a baby was screaming a few seats up so I really don't think anyone will hear us.

"Ok do you think Aro will be able to help me find the Cullens?"

"Oh I'm sure he will be able to help, the question is WILL he help, yes?"

"Don't you want to know what a squeeb is?"

"I just figured that was something you guys were calling me."

"Oh no, it's actually a medical term."

"No it isn't! it's slang!"

"Will somebody just tell me what it is?" Bee shot Zeb a dirty look to silence him.

"Well basicly it means a true squeamish person."

"…There are fake squeamish people?"

"Oh yea!" I was getting the impression that zeb didn't like staying quiet "a lot of people only think they're squeamish but they could handle it if they tried."

"EH HEMN! Right, as I was saying. These true squeamish people normaly live healthy lives, away from blood of course. But when these people get turned into vampires it causes…complications."

"What kind of complications?" they were both avoiding my eyes.

"It's not even that bad…you wont die…unless aro decides to kill you."

"ZEBULAN! Stop talking! You're not aloud to talk to women remember!" I am sensing some relationship problems but I could be wrong. But judging by the angry look on Bee's face and the mumbled response I don't think I am. "Yes well, the problem is that people who are squeebs can't drink human blood…I don't know about animal blood, no one's ever tried. But because they can't drink human blood they are considerably weaker then normal vampires.

"Aro didn't like that and there where a lot of problems with other squeebs so…he kind of ordered all of the squeebs…killed." I just stared at her, this wasn't something you processed.

"Are you saying im going to die."

"I don't think so. Aro likes you, yes?"

"I don't know! It's not like we're pen pals or anything."

"Well it's to late now." Zeb spoke for the first time since Bee yelled at him "The plane is about to land." Oh well shit.

**Edward' POV **

The cage I was in clanged as they pulled it out of the truck. I was feeling better but I still couldn't move. I wish I couldn't think though, I wish I couldn't feel. I wish I couldn't hear what they were planning to do to us.

" Alice ."

"What?"

"You're gonna be ok." She laughed a tired, humorless laugh.

"Edward I can see the future remember. None of us are going to be ok." They dumped me into a bigger cell with Alice on one side and Emmet on the other. My head hit the concrete and left a dent in the floor. I bit my tongue and was honestly surprised that it didn't come off but it still hurt. I so wish that was the worst pain I was going to feel here.

B/N: OH NOES!!

A/N: right so I got it for you guys (cuz I love you). I still haven't found my book but I hate making you guys wait. So review pleasepleasepleaseplease!!! I really don't know if you like the story if you don't review. I don't want to stop writing this story but if nobody likes it I won't take up space in the fandom. Wow really long a/n but again I'm begging you review even if you hate it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you to those of you who reviewed!

**Bella's POV**

As we stepped off the plane the setting Italian sun greeted us. Bee and Zeb led the way in the shadows.

"Come on squeeb we don't want to keep Aro waiting, yes?"

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Bee looked behind her and smiled.

"Of course." We left the airport and walked into a waiting limo, no sun exposure at all. I couldn't help feeling nervous as we got closer to the Voultori's castle; my last visit there wasn't exactly pleasant. Zeb turned to me and I think he smiled, but it seemed kind of threatening because I could see all of his teeth.

"Don't worry squeeb I'm sure everything will be ok." His sentiment didn't make me feel better. Bee didn't seem to like it either but she didn't say anything this time. We finally pulled into the Voultori castle and someone came to show us where we should go. I guess Bee and Zeb had to report about the mission or something.

The beautifully decorated hallways seemed only to add to my panic, I completely blame Alice for that. I just had to think about everyone, I can't rescue them by myself. Edward needs me I can't wimp out now. We went through big wooden doors and Aro was there smiling as always with Caius and Marcus at his side. His smile faltered only a fraction of a second when he saw me.

"Beatrice, Zebulan and Isabella what a lovely surprise! May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I fell off a cliff and woke up a vampire. And I think something's happened to the Cullens and I need your help."

"Intriguing, I must hear all the details. Come, we will talk someplace more comfortable." We followed him to a sitting room that was down a hallway, another hallway, and a corridor which is completely different from a hallway. He never once showed surprised by what I had said but I guess weird stuff happens to him all the time. Once we were all seated Aro turned to us "now who would like to begin?"

"I guess I will."

"Lovely Beatrice."

"We had just completed the mission and everything went according to plan. I saw what happened to Bella from where we were. She had leaned against the guard rail and it broke and she fell off the cliff. She smacked her head against a tree and I assume she lost consciousness, or broke her neck I don't know which. But basically was going to die so Zeb decided to bite her I pulled him off of her and after she changed we discovered she was a squeeb and also the Cullens…human friend…so we brought her to you." Aro just stared at the three of us for a while before turning to Zeb. The look he gave him would have made any grown man burst into tears and run from the room, Zeb just sighed, bowed his head and muttered sorry so quietly I almost doubted that Aro could hear but I guess he did because he smiled and turned to me.  
"Well Bella I assume you were wandering around in the mountains because of the Cullens. What exactly happened?"

"I was trying to get to the Denali clan because," I took a deep breath, I don't need to breath any more but it still helps steady my nerves. "I think the Cullens were kidnapped."

"…um excuse me?" I quickly explained how I had found the Cullens house and what I thought happened. "This is…very bad."

"Can you help me?" he looked up from his musings and sighed

"Bella, of course I will help. Carlisle is my dear friend and I can't let him or his family be hurt, and besides that something that can take down a whole vampire family is a danger to us all. You have nothing to fear Bella we will take care of everything." I smiled hesitantly at the very scary man. "On one condition of course." My smile faded and I looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

I'm starting to think that Aro doesn't think of Carlisle as a friend at all. "Now finding the Cullens will take a lot of resources; and while I do want to get to the bottom of this I can't just get the Voultori involved in something when there is no gain for us."

"What do you want Aro?"

"you." I stiffened in shock, was Aro coming on to me? Cuz that's just creepy. "I want you to join the Voultori guard." I'm not sure which is worse Aro hitting on me or Aro trying to recruit me.

"What makes you think that I'd ever work for you?"

"Wait since when do we work with squeebs?" bee seemed more shocked than me. "No offence meant, but Aro, you yourself ordered squeebs killed! Why do you suddenly want one in the guard?"

"Well Beatrice times change and we have many uses now for someone like Bella." He reached behind the chair he was sitting in and pulled out some papers and a strange pen, it looked old, like an ink well pen. "Bella if you would just sign here everything will be taken care of." I stared at the papers in front of me, how could I join the Voultori? They were everything the Cullens stood against. How can I possibly work for them? But what happens if I don't? My hand reaches out for the papers, what other choice do I have?

"Would I have to eat the way you do?"

"Of course not Bella, furthermore you can't eat the way we do." My hands clasped around the papers and took the pen to write my name. "Prick your finger." I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"We deal in blood here Bella. As a newborn you still have your human blood in your system so prick your finger with the pen and sign your name in blood." I stared at the pen for a second, my life is hanging in the balance but I was always willing to give my life for Edward and with all the Cullens in danger how can I even think of myself. So before I can rethink this I stab my hand and sign my life away.

**Edward's P.O.V**

The people crowded around our cells and gawked at us like animals in a zoo. Most of them stayed back as prey should in the presence of a predator. I hate thinking like that, but I'm loosing control, becoming more primal, more desperate. If this stuff wears off I don't think any of them would survive.

"What are we gonna do now that we've captured them."

"We experiment on them of course! We'll find out what turned these poor people into abominations and what can kill them. We're going to give the human race an edge! We'll start with the smallest. George go in and get her." Jasper did not like that at all; he made a sound like a cat shrieking. I saw him out of the corner of my eye; he dragged himself up onto all fours and pulled himself through the bars that separated his cell and Alice 's. I think his joints popped out of their sockets. Once he got through he crawled over to Alice and crouched over her, trying to protect her with his body. He growled at the man who had started to come into the cell.

"I think they're together boss."

"I can see that thank you!" the boss seemed angry but he turned to jasper who hadn't relaxed his protective position. "Now see here boy we aren't going to hurt your girl there. She won't feel a thing, see?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was more of a croak but it attracted the attention of all the men. I was suddenly feeling brash and I wanted to tell them exactly what I saw in their dirty little minds.

"You're a liar." I croaked.

"Excuse me? I'm not a liar, when I say something I mea-"

"I can see into your mind. You don't even plan to try and use anesthesia." A sudden wave of curiosity swept through the room and I realized what happened. I turned toward jasper. I can't believe he did that to me.

"Why don't we start with this one instead? George, Greg if you would please?"

"_I'm sorry Edward."_ The two men came in and started to drag me away, I tried to fight but they injected me with more of that stuff and I quickly lost any muscle control I had regained.

"You……bastard."

"_You would have done the same for Bella." _


	6. Chapter 6

I had been lead to a big room they said was mine. I didn't have anything to unpack so I didn't quite know what to do. The room was an oval, or an egg shape with a curving dresser and vanity along one wall and a wardrobe along another. There was a huge bed right in the middle of the room, which, I'm sorry but I can't sleep now so what exactly is the point of that? I swear all vampires spend money just because they're bored. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door at the other end of the room.

I might as well acquaint myself with all my surroundings since it doesn't seem like ill be leaving any time soon. Behind the door is the most beautiful bathroom I've ever seen. The most useless bathroom but still….I guess I could use the tub. The Voultori have taste, no doubt about it. I guess staying here while I search for Edward won't be completely horrible. I turned around to go check out the surrounding hallways and standing in the middle of the room, my room, is the weirdest looking little girl just staring at me.

She looked around six years old. Her hair reminded me of starlight; it was pure silver and went just past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her skin was milky and smooth and her eyes were bright purple. She was wearing a simple, dark blue dress and clutching a china doll in a black and white gingham dress with a black ribbon tied around its waist.

"Um…hello."

"Hello."

"Uh…who are you?"

"Well who are you?"

"I asked you first and this is my room."

"Is it?" she cocked her head to the side like she was confused.

"That's what they told me."

"Well then it must be true." I frowned at the ridiculousness of this conversation, I'm arguing with a little kid about nothing.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"Who are you!?" I nearly screamed. I shouldn't yell at little kids but I'm a little on edge and this conversation is frustrating.

"Oh…Yami."

"What?" she sighed like she was trying to explain something very simple to someone very stupid.

"My…name….is…Yami." I do not appreciate the implication that I am an idiot. What the hell kind of name is Yami anyway? "It is very rude to ask someone's name and not give your own."

"I'm Bella." The smile that crossed her face was nothing less that scary, you could see all of her teeth. I took a step away from her towards the door. I sensed danger in that smile and really didn't want to be in a room alone with this child.

"Welcome to the Voultori Bella, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"um…" before I could think of something to say that would get me away from this scary child, the door opened and Bee walked in. I don't think I will ever be happier to see Bee in my entire life.

"Squeeb, I'm supposed to take you to…" her face contorted in shock then fear. Her eyes darted around the room quickly observing the situation. What she saw must have been reassuring because she relaxed and smiled hesitantly "hello Yami, what brings you here?"

"What brings any of us here?" cocking her head to the side again she smiled a less creepy smile then the one before and glided out of the room "I will go say hello to Aro; he likes it when I stop by." She didn't bother to shut the door so I saw as she MELTED into the air.

"Did she just…."

"Don't question it, Squeeb. Just….don't piss her off and don't ask questions. Follow me now I'm supposed to introduce you to Doc." She walked out of the room quickly while I followed behind.

"Why shouldn't I ask questions? Are you trying to hide something?"

"Don't get too excited, Sherlock. The only secret to keep here is that we're all vampires. I just figured I'd warn you that the last person who had a serious conversation with Yami died."

"Oh my gosh! Did she kill him?"

"No. well…yes…his head kind of exploded but it was decided that she hadn't men tot kill him." I looked at her incredulously but she didn't see since she hadn't turned around to talk to me at all.

"So I can ask you where we're going?"

"We're going to see Doc. I said that." That didn't tell me much but I felt it wasn't wise to continue questioning Bee since she seemed a little on edge. So I followed in silence for what seemed like forever. If I get lost in these hallways I will never be heard from again because whoever built this place was on crack. We've taken so many turns I lost count, there were forks in the hallway and zigzags and I swear I saw a stop sign at one of the intersections.

After walking for miles Bee turned and took one of the winding staircases that are all over this place. We began our decent and were quickly plunged into darkness. I followed Bee closely, not wanting to loose her in this pitch blackness. We passed many doors but didn't go through any until we got about six stories down, I'm guessing. This door had a frosted window with the word clinic emblazoned on it in gold letters. A little light shone through the glass but it barely penetrated the darkness of the stairwell.

We went through the door and I was blinded with how much light there was. I cried out at the sudden assault on my retinas, I herd Bee chuckling and waved my hand in her general direction in an attempt to hit her. She laughed more and patted me on the back. I rubbed my eyes to try and clear my vision. I blinked quickly, my eyes adjusted and I jumped because right in my face was another weird guy. This one had white hair and tiny circular glasses.

"Um…hello…"

"You must be Bella. How exciting!"

"Bella this is Doc. I hope you're going to be spending a lot of time down here." I looked at her questioningly but doc was the one who responded.

"You're my new lab rat, darling." I stared in open shock, I am nobodies LAB RAT.

"E-excuse me?!?"

"It was in the contract you signed, Squeeb."

"How delightful!" doc clapped his hands that were covered in too long sleeves. "I've never had the chance to study a true squeamish person before! Don't worry darling I won't hurt you." I glared at the overly happy man and sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice but I won't let your little experiments get in the way of searching for the Cullens."

"Don't worry Squeeb, a unit has already been sent out to look for them."

"Really?!"

"How delightful! I can't wait to hear what's happened to them. I heard Yami is back why don't we ask her to find them; she wouldn't have a problem finding them."

"That creepy little girl can find my family!"

"If she wants to," Bee glared at Doc, obviously mad at him for bringing it up "don't get your hopes up though, she rarely wants to."

"Cant Aro-?"

"Aro doesn't control her…much like I can't control Zeb. Excuse me. " She ran out of the room faster that lightning and I was left alone with doc. I turned back to the grinning creeper and tried to smile, I think it came out more as a grimace though.

"Come on darling; let's get to know each other shall we?"

**Edward's POV**

No one moves anymore, no one talks, it hurts too much. They take us out in shifts now. Sometimes they cut off arms or legs and watch as they reattach. They've injected us with so much crap I don't even want to think about it. They gave jasper the bubonic plague which might not kill us but it made him really sick. It almost made me forgive him for selling me out….almost. They're coming again; I can hear the heavy footsteps of their boots on the cement. They'll take Alice this time; no one will be able to stop them. I covered my ears as much as I could, I don't want to hear her scream and I can't bear to hear Jasper cry.

B/N: Doc's a creeper, aint he? Poor Bella

A/N: hello everyone I hope you all had a nice thanksgiving! I'm sorry it took me so long to update…again. to tell the truth I fell out of love with this story don't panic though I'm not going to stop writing this story or try to wrap it up in a few chapters. No worries though I have been inspired again (you can all thank Yami for that she popped into my head and I was like YES!) and I also found my notebook so I can write during school again. New chapter up soon…seriously this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, if you think I did and was writing stuff on this site you need a cat scan ^^

Warning for this chapter: use of the f-word a couple of times…I tried to work around it but it was kind of impossible. Sorry if that offends you but I don't think it requires me to change the rating.

The moon shone down on me, bathing the dark forest in silvery light. The leafless branches of the trees reached out their bony fingers to try and snag at my clothes, my hair, my skin. I ran faster, faster, faster than I had ever run before. My feet were flying over the moss covered ground, barely even touching it, but the trees still snagged, grabbed, clung to me.

I wanted to stop, to curl into a ball, to rest but something called me forward. I needed to get someplace, somebody needed me I could feel it. I kept running and running the trees wouldn't stop reaching out with their too many hands, wouldn't stop trying to keep me from the person that needed me. A vine snaked around my leg and I fell with a cry.

The minute I landed on the ground vines and thorns sprung up all around me trapping me, making a cage. I couldn't get out, would never get out, I was completely helpless and I would never be able to help anyone.

My eyes shot open and tried to sit up but the bands Doc had put on were still in place. The various machines he had hooked up to me were beeping and humming but I couldn't see the crazy freak who strapped me to this table.

"Doc, where'd you go? I'm gonna break this table again if you don't answer!"

"Nooooo! Don't do that Bella-Chan! I'm just recording the stats from your very interesting dream I'll let you up in a second." I sighed at the odd nickname he had given me but it was better than him calling me darling all the time. Because that got old really fast.

"You know I figured being a vampire would mean that I don't have to have nightmares anymore." He giggled and stuck his head out from behind a huge computer.

"Well most of the vampires I have talked to have said that they live in a nightmare. Your results for this test are absolutely delightful."

"Glad I could help, let me up now." He sighed but shuffled over to me and began to undo the safety restraints, which is pretty hard when your sleeves cover your hands. Once the strap was gone so was I, doc shouted the next time I would have to venture down in this dungeon. I ran up the stairs and back into the main castle. I had to check with Aro to see if there was any news of the Cullens today.

I had been with the Volturi for a couple of weeks now and I had learned some things about how they function. The first thing you figure out is that Aro is a very busy guy and the other two aren't exactly lazy ether so you can't just burst into a room and start talking or yelling or asking questions because people will look at you strangely. You almost have to get an appointment just to tell the guy good morning. And so of course I didn't just burst into his office once I got there. and yes he has an actual office for his normal work which suppressed me because I totally thought he would want to be in a throne room or something all day, he just strikes me as that kind of person.

When I did get to his office I was surprised to find Chelsea just leaving. It wasn't that odd, Chelsea was one of Aro's favorite out of the guard but I don't like her and that pisses her off, which makes me giggle every time I think about it too much.

"Oh Bella good, I've been looking for you everywhere. Marcus wants to see you."

"Marcus wants to see me?"

"Yea follow me." I fell in step behind her with only a short glance behind me at Aro's door. I didn't even try and figure out which way we were going this time this place is so confusing I've really given up trying to remember how to get from one end of it to the other. After a few twists and turns Chelsea pointed to a big wooden door muttering that this was the place before she rushed off leaving me alone standing outside the giant door. I took a deep breath I didn't need to brace myself and pushed open the heavy door. That's another thing you learn quickly in the Volturi; all the doors open inward and everyone can tell a newbie by how they're trying to open the damn doors.

The inside was a standard Volturi office; big wooden desk, beige walls, bookshelf to the left and a blood red carpet. Aro's office was filled with pictures and wall hangings because personally I don't think he picked out the beige and doesn't like it too much, but Marcus' office was plainer. His bookshelf was full but the only personal effects he seemed to have in the room was a small picture on his desk. The dark haired scarier Volturi leader was sitting behind his desk reading a leather bound book which, from the look of it, was really, really old.

He looked up from the book, his red eyes flashing. He motioned for me to take a seat and I slid silently into the offered chair as he gently shut the book and laid it down like it was a precious child. I had that horrible feeling you get when you get called down to the principal's office and you have no idea why. He looked at me across his desk and folded his hands.

"Is there any word from the Cullen's?" I blurted out right away. He shook his head slowly and I deflated instantly. There's really nothing worse than waiting for news of your loved ones.

"Isabella, I called you here because you have been with us for a while now and I believe it is time for you to begin training."

"Training?"

"Well of course, you didn't think our elite guard went around the world doing whatever they wanted without any training did you?"

"Well…I guess I never thought about it that much. I just figured they were like your security system or something." Marcus chuckled and smiled, only slightly, but it was a smile.

"Yes, sort of. I find it easiest to think of it like the Volturi are like the kings of this world, we control it in a way, create new laws when necessary. But the guard is like our police force, we send them out all over the world to keep order so of course we only take the best and we train them to avoid any…accidents."

"…do accidents happen a lot?"

"Never. But why take that chance."

"If I take this training can I go look for the Cullen's myself?"

"You'll have to talk to Caus about that after you've completed the training, he takes care of assignments." He waved me out the door "your first training session will be tomorrow after doc is done with you." I nodded and walked out quickly not wanting to damage the good mood Marcus seemed to be in.

I had high hopes for these training sessions, my days here at the Volturi consisted mostly of doc prodding me with pointy things, delving into my subconscious, and seeing what different types of blood do to me. After those things I generally just go back to my room and don't then I don't do much of anything. I trudged back to my room, dreading the hours of borders that awaited me. I walked into the room with thoughts to redecorate, apteral taping into my fashion sense would be better than just staining at the intricate ceiling, but those thoughts were quickly wiped away when I saw Yami sitting in the middle of my floor.

"Uh… hi again."

"Hello." I didn't want to scare her away or piss her off since she has all this power or whatever and could kill me at a moment's notice. I edged closer to her like she was a wild animal, no sudden movements. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her hands never leaving her doll.

"Alright look, I know you're supposed to be some big super power or something but I hear you can help me and I need to know if that's true."

"It is. But I won't help you in the way you want me too. "

"Why not!" why wouldn't anybody want to help people if they had the power to? Who raised this child, she could save my family and who knows how many others by stopping whatever monster took them away from me.

"Because that's not the way things are supposed to go." Her icy stare softened just a bit and a small smile crept onto her face, "but I like you Bella, we're going to be good friends. But you're right; people should help other people so I'm going to help you. Leave this room, go down the hall, to the stairs, go down three floors, and then go four doors down." I stared at her for a few seconds that felt like minutes, when I didn't show signs of moving she raised her eyebrows at me and made a shooing motion at the door. "Well why are you still here? Get going."

I moved out the door without really knowing what I was doing. Honestly I don't know why I should listen to that girl but beggars can't be choosers I guess. I followed her directions exactly and they brought me standing outside a door. The door itself was fairly nondescript, dark wood, solid looking like most of the doors in this place but the room itself was different. I could tell instantly because most rooms in the Volturi don't have weeping people inside them.

This was really awkward; I'm not good with processing my own emotions how am I supposed to help whoever is behind that door? But I just can't walk away can I; I mean somebody is obviously hurting in there so I should do what I can to help. But what if I can't help? What if I make it worse? Ok I need to calm down and ask myself one question. What would Alice do?

"Um, hello are you alright in there?" I said while knocking as lightly as I could. It's best not to make these things worse by alerting the entire castle. The door was wrenched open and a wide eyed bee peeked her head out.

"Oh squeeb, did you need something?"

"Just stopping by…what happened." Bee threw open the door and stalked back into the room with a sneer and flopped down on the bed. I took the open door as an invitation and walked into the room and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

"Oh it's nothing that everybody doesn't know already. It's nothing that hasn't happened before." She buried her head in her arms and shoved a crumpled piece of paper at me. I picked it up, scanning it with vampire speed.

"Is this…"

"A love letter!" she sat up so suddenly I dropped the letter and nearly fell off the bed. "it's a fucking love letter from one of _Zebulan's _little chippies. You know honestly you would think that after one hundred years I would be used to this or just leave him but nooooo. I never learn….we never…fucking learn." She threw herself back down on the bed, her entire body shaking with sobs.

I'm not the best person for these types of things, both me and my father are more solitary people but I'm also a girl. This type of thing is kind of engrained in me and spending time around Alice has helped me have some kind of base to go off of.

I scooched closer to the weeping girl and placed my hand on her back, doing that soothing rubbing thing and humming a lullaby I remember my mom singing to me when I was small.

"It's not your fault bee."

"Are you sure, how can you be sure. He wouldn't do this if I wasn't good enough right. I'm…deficient somehow…a bad wife…or something."

"No, I'm sure there's an explanation. Have you talked to him about this? I mean…does he know you know?"

"Yea…we separated for a while but he came crawling back and I just…I wanted to believe he wouldn't do it again. What am I going to Bella." I stayed silent for a while; any bad advice at this point could ruin what little chance this marriage had left.

"I think you need to talk to him again…see if this can be fixed. But, Bee, you don't deserve to feel like this."

"I know…damn it I know! But I can't talk to him. I can't have that conversation again!"

"Do you two share this room?" she nodded with her face still buried in the comforter.

"Then I think you should move out." She turned to look at me, mild shock across her face. "Look he's going to come back here eventually and then you'll have to talk to him. If you move out of the room you can avoid that talk for a while, you can come stay with me if you like I have plenty of room, and I can talk to him first. Just on the off chance this is some misunderstanding." She raised her eyebrow at me in disbelief and I shrugged "I said off chance."

"…Alright." She wiped her face with her sleeve, there were no actual tears since vampires can't actually cry but some human habits just tend to stick, like breathing. "You know, you're a really good friend."

"Thanks Bee, let's get your stuff together ok?" she nodded and I helped her stand up and we started finding the things she wanted to take. In the end all of her stuff fit into two boxes she had for general storage so in the end it only took one trip.

Outside my room I motioned for her to stop and nudged the door open with my foot and peaked inside. Once I saw the room was empty I nodded to Bee and walked inside.

"What was that?"

"Yami has taken to invading my room at random intervals and I'm getting kind of tired of talking to that kid."

"Oh," she chuckled "yea she's a weird kid but Aro's just crazy about her so what can you do? So have you started training yet?" she set her stuff down and jumped into the middle of my bed, curling her feet under her like Alice does when she declares we're having a sleepover.

"Tomorrow I think, that's what Marcus said anyway."

"Hmm…so when were you planning on…talking to zeb…"

"When's he getting back?"

"…Tomorrow." Oh boy, I just had to say I was bored didn't I?

"Well I guess then I'm talking to him tomorrow." She smiled hesitantly at me and I smiled back but on the inside I was more than a little worried. Tomorrow was gonna be busy.

**A/N: **no switch of pov this time! Sorry if you wanted to hear from Edwards side of things but I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to them. I'm heading to Brazil in a few days so it'll be at least two weeks before I can update. Since my updating record has been…less than perfect, let's say if I update on time then everybody who normally reads this story will review! This story is only ten reviews away from fifty! So please review and help me reach my goal of 50 reviews! 

B/N

Woo! We have Bee on our side now!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok so I'm a horrible person. I think it's been over a year since I last updated this and the other day I actually got a review for it. I figured most people who read this forgot about it already so I wasn't in any hurry to finish it but for a new person to like it enough to review….u.u I'm gonna try and bang the rest of this out and I already have the next chapter written so we'll see how this goes. So basically this exists because of godschild4ever. Hope you like it ^.^

A/N2: On another note this story won't be beta'd by icedemonrose anymore because she just had a baby and I won't bother her with this. The next few chapters won't be beta'd at all actually because my other beta is in the wrong state and doesn't reply to my emails promptly if at all. My grammar has improved a bit so I hope it won't be too glaringly bad but please bear with me for a while.

* * *

I heard the clock tower chime three o'clock as I wandered around the castle. Bee had left to go be alone, meditate or curse her husband; I don't know which. I didn't have to see doc until four so I still had some time to kill. I was thinking about Edward, and the Volturi and how weird my life has gotten in general when a girly shriek of terror flooded the hall. I ran toward the source and came to a stop outside bee's room. Which wasn't good. That meant zeb had to be back which would mean that I would have to talk to him. I knew I was going to have to talk to him eventually, after all I promised, but I didn't think he would be back this soon. I didn't have to go see doc for at least an hour so there wasn't any good excuse to avoid him. I guess the sooner I get this over with the better. I knocked on the door lightly and it was jerked open almost instantly.

"call the police, we've been robbed." I felt a small smile tugging at my lips and fought desperately against it. This wasn't funny, their relationship was hanging by a thread and I had to try and fix it, but he was just being so _dramatic._

"Zeb you haven't been robbed. It's jus-"

"yes we have. look!" he flung the door to the room open so I could see its contents, or lack thereof, "at least half of our stuff is gone!"

"zeb the stuff gone because Bee moved out." He stared at me blankly, obviously not comprehending what I said.

"what?"

"Bee found the letter and so she moved out."

"…what letter?"

"what do you mean? I haven't had an affair in over ten years? What letter would there be for her to find?" I just stared at him wondering if he was seriously reacting this way, I don't care if he hadn't had an affair recently; having an affair at all was completely unacceptable. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "what's with the face? I said I didn't cheat so shouldn't you be running off to tell Bee that it was all a misunderstanding or whatever."

"how can you be so nonchalant about this! Your marriage is on the line here!"

"cool your jets Isabella, my marriage is always on the line. Look there are many different types of people in the world. Some people are penguins, they have one mate for their entire lives and are perfectly happy. Other people are lions and like to keep their options open."

"and you're not a penguin."

"I am not. I have tried to become one for Bee but it's not easy."

"make it easy. Talk to Bee and fix this." He rubbed his head, obviously frustrated.

"you don't know my life Bella, don't tell me how to run it."

"but if you-"

"enough! I don't want to talk about this anymore. I love Bee very much but I can't deal with this again, not right now. I will talk to my wife and I will fix this, just stop meddling." He slammed the door in my face and left me standing in the hallway.

"well, well you seem to be in a pickle." I whipped around to find Yami standing behind me. She just stood there smiling like she hadn't gotten me into this situation, like this entire thing wasn't her fault.

"what the hell do you think you're doing here!"

"talking to you."

"look I don't have time to deal with your insanity so unless you're going to help me find my family or help me fix this mess then get out of my way."

"but I am fixing. More than my brother would like anyway. It's not my fault that you are an insufferable moron."

"excuse me?"

"oh don't give me that crap. I may look like a child but I have been alive longer than your entire family line and I do _not_ have time to deal with this bull crap. Now I realize that you think that you are the center of the universe but I have seen the center of the universe and am here to tell you that it looks nothing like you. So it's about time you grew up. Some things need your attention, some things do not. Some things can be saved and others cannot and as much as it pains me to say it quite a bit of this dimension's fate is resting on your inadequate shoulders so how about you shut the_ fuck_ up and _focus. _Bee is important, her relationship is not._"_

The…very scary child disappeared as she was apt to do, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway with my mouth hanging open. It wasn't every day that I got cussed out by a six year old or, as the case seemed, someone who looked like they were six. And just what was all that talk about the fate of the dimension or something like that? That's just…messed up. And confusing. You know what, screw it. I don't know what she's talking about but I think I got the message pretty clear. Leave the Volturi to sort out their own problems and focus on trying to save the Cullens.

I ran back to my room and left Bee a note telling what happened and telling her that I wasn't going to be their go-between any more. Once that was done I ran down to Markus' office, having to stop for directions a couple of times since the last time the volturi head was in aro's office for some…inexplicable reason. But once I finally found it I almost barged right in without even knocking. Almost. But I still had some value for this rather twisted life I had I paused and knocked sharply. Entering quickly after I heard permission.

"alright markus, let's get on with this training montage."

The pale girl shifted through time space, letting her pretty doll disintegrate back into what it once was, big brother hated it when she made herself things. but he hated most things anyway. She let herself drift in her human form, enjoying the way her hair curled and twisted around her face, until she bumped into a large dark dragon. She turned around, eyes wide with surprise and the dragon cracked one of its glossy eyes open. They both knew she wasn't really supprised, but then again, they both knew the dragon wasn't really sleeping.

_Yang._

"why hello jack. Fancy meeting you here."

_Don't call me that Yang…you've been meddling again._

"oh don't start off scolding me." She huffed and floated down her brother's snake-like body to the tip of his tail. "And it took me a long time to come up with your nickname. You should appreciate it."

_Jack Sparrow is hardly a creative nickname. And I will not encourage this obsession with earth by allowing you to call me it…hey- STOP THAT!_

The girl had grabbed hold of the end of the flicking tail and was in the process of pulling out the strands of hair at the very end. "I will not, how am I supposed to check on your heath if I don't take samples? You should be used to this by now."

_You would not have to check if you were where you were supposed to be! Chronos, this obsession is unhealthy!_

"I am merely helping others along the path. I am doing nothing wrong."

_All things come to an end. It is not our place to interfere, we must simply watch as things happen as they always have._

"that's where you're wrong brother. There are many paths and many things happen along all the different turns. If I do not help then this world will never reach The Glorious End because there is no way for her to get to where she needs to be in time." her brother glared at her before sighing and closing his eye again. "are you tired?"

_Always tired_

"then sleep. There is time enough for our never ending dance another day."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: updates are good things.

* * *

I was dead. This is what it must be like to be dead. This nothingness, it's unbearable. I don't understand how this space exists, how they could have a room filled with pure nothing. I was beaten bloody and I couldn't feel my right foot at all, but I knew I couldn't stop walking, even if it didn't seem like I was going anywhere. The last time I stopped I was attacked by three werewolves, something that I think was a harpy, and a mob of humans that had to be at least fifty people strong. I was going to die soon, I don't know how but I'm pretty sure that was going to happen soon.

What was really interesting was that I was actually bleeding. I didn't even know vampires could bleed, yet here I am, oozing some kind of yellowy viscous liquid. I have a couple theories about this, one being that since vampires are still animated flesh they need something to transport energy to their muscles. Thus the stuff oozing out of me. How it moves I couldn't say, maybe our hearts actually do beat, they just beat so slow no one can feel it. Or maybe the stuff moves on its own somehow. The part of me that was in advanced biology is fascinated by this, the me that's been beaten bloody…not so much.

This training room was hell and I needed to get out. But that was the test. Get out, and I just couldn't seem to figure out how to do that. I needed to think, I couldn't let the pure blackness mess with my head. My original plan was to find a wall and follow it to the door but that wasn't panning out so well. It seems like this room goes on forever and that kind of puts a damper on the 'find a wall' plan. But if it doesn't have walls then how can it have a door. And if it doesn't have a door how can I get out? But then again, if it doesn't have a door and there are no walls then what's keeping me in?

That seemed vaguely philosophical but nothing happened at the thought so a shit lot of good it does me. I stopped walking for a second, just to try and think, to get my bearings, anything, but the moment I did electricity shot up through my feet and traveled through my body in a way that I really couldn't call pleasant. Sure the tingles were interesting and the fact that this actually really hurting me is pretty interesting. Really, I'm learning all sorts of fun things about vampiric weaknesses that I bet the Cullens didn't even know about. But I'd really like it to stop now, unfortunately my body's reaction seems to be exactly like a human's and I can't move.

The current stopped and my legs gave out under me. I couldn't get my arms out to catch myself and I ended up with a face full of slimy water. I didn't even notice that I was walking in water. I probably should have noticed considering the heightened senses and all. It would appear I suck as a vampire. No pun intended…ok, maybe it was a little intended.

I struggled to my feet and started walking again, hoping I hadn't lingered long enough to earn more monsters or mobs. I needed a sure fire way to get out of here but everything was just too weird. Weird…there is one person I know that's even weirder than this situation. It wasn't a sure thing but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Yami!"

"You rang?" the demon spawn said, floating just above my head like some demented cheshire cat.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"yes." She rolled over in the air, seeming to enjoy floating and all together ignoring my request.

"….well will you?"

"My, aren't you direct."

"You're the one who told me to get a move on!"

"I did."

"Are you going to help me or not?" I was getting more than a little irritated and the water I hadn't noticed was getting deeper.

"I cannot help those who cannot help themselves."

"Alright cut the Confucius crap. If you won't help me then at least tell me why. I don't like being toyed with."

"I liked Confucius. Good listener. I wish you were a good listener."

"Look, my family was taken from me. Do you know what that's like? Do you have any idea? I need to find them and I need to find them now. So help me or get out and let me think." I turned my face away from her angrily; a part of me knowing that she wouldn't help me. Another part was hoping she would though, because the water was rising faster now and I wasn't that great at swimming.

Yami looked pensive, like she was trying to decide what the right thing to do was. "I know what it feels like to lose family. I know what it's like to lose them and know that you can never get them back and I am trying to keep it from happening again. You have no idea…you have no idea. I want to help you Bella but I can't do everything for you. It's against the rules and trust me, you don't want to break the rules."

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Learn the lessons. Don't use me to cheat. And engage your brain just a bit. You will find them and they will be alright…relatively."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bella, I see everything. And the only road that leads to your family not being alive also ends with the destruction of your entire planet so I don't think you'll care so much."

"Oh well...that's comforting."

"I try. Oh, and Bella? The waters you're wading into are infested with sharks."

She popped out of existence and left me not so much wading in shark infested waters but swimming in it because at some point the floor had dropped away. Something slid past my leg and I tried not to scream. This would be interesting.

* * *

"She's a sweet thing, In't she?" I said, running a finger down the little vampire's cheek. She tried to squirm away, her little seeing eyes all wide with fear. It was cute, really. And with that gag on she could see all she wanted, know all she wanted about me and it wouldn't do any bit of good.

"Sweet as honey. But she is integral to our experiments so try to keep it in your pants." That sleazy man who called himself a scientist said and I had to hold myself back from ripping his throat out. It killed me to let him imply that I would mate with such a lowly creature, but he needed to stay alive. At least for a while longer. After he made the virus I would enjoy spilling his blood. And then I would inject the virus into the sweet little vampire and pull out her sight. Then the fun would really begin.

Her mate is growling at me again. It's not my fault the jack-ass decided it would be fun to cut open his wife's head and take a poke at her brain. Honestly he should be thanking me. I kept her from being permanently damaged. I stroke her cheek again just to get a rise out of him. He lunged at the door and the others rushed to sedate him again. It's too bad, he's amusing. The rest of them just kind of lay there. Really no fun.


	10. Chapter 10

"you're all sick, you know that?"

"now Bella, you only feel that way because you have the third slowest time in completing the course." Markus was smirking at me from behind his desk. I would have glared at him but I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"was the sea of blood really necessary?"

"yes actually. Normally we need it to train our guards to do their job and fight even when human blood's been spilt. With you we needed to see how well you could hold down your lunch and fight."

"but I was literally swimming in it."

"well, that was just for our amusement." His smile broadened and he placed two files down on the desk between us. I waited for a moment, expecting him to explain but he seemed content to just sit there smiling at me like a creeper.

"um…you want to tell me what those are?"

"not particularly."

"will you anyway?" I said, trying to keep my eyebrow from twitching. "seriously, why does everyone do that to me?!"

"because you don't understand the etiquette rules of high society, so it's just too easy to confuse you. Those lessons are scheduled for after you have rescued the Cullens since many believe that you would not be able to focus on such mundane lessons beforehand.

"but to answer your original question: yes I will tell you what is in the envelopes. The first is the Doctor's discoveries and his list of experiments he'd like you to go through. You can look through it at your discretion but basically he thinks you might not have to drink blood at all."

"wow, that's awesome! What does he think I can eat instead?"

"it's all in the folder. But from my understanding he thinks you can eat…plant…life force…energy. Or something."

"well…that's interesting."

"it sounds like that hippy nonsense to me, but that's between you and the doctor so let's move on."

"right, the other envelope."

"the other envelope contains the leads we have on the Cullens' whereabouts. It isn't much, but you've completed the preliminary training and that means we trust you enough to go out and not embarrass us."

"so that means I can actually go out looking for them!"

"if you gather a few others of the guard to go with you. You might have passed the preliminaries but that doesn't mean we trust you to carry yourself with the grace and skill expected of one of our employees. Find some others. You need at least two."

I looked down at both envelopes and bit back a sigh. To get what I wanted I'd have to play ball, and really, have two other people come with me shouldn't be a bad thing. I picked up both envelopes gingerly, not entirely sure he would actually let me take them. When my hand didn't get ripped off I tucked both envelopes under my arm and nodded to Markus. "I'll find others to accompany me. Do my choices need to be approved by anyone?"

"no. just remember to have everyone who goes with you to sign out with the receptionist."

I nodded again and dipped out of the office. I figured the best place to look at the contents would be my room, then I could make a plan and figure out who would be most likely to come with me.

Once I got back to my room I flopped on the bed and ripped the envelopes open. The first one was the stuff from doc so I tossed that to the side and poured the contents of the other envelope out onto the bed. pictures and decoded documents spilled out on the duvet and I tried to spread them out in some discernible order.

The pictures showed the insides of abandoned factories and bomb sights. The factories looked like someone had freaked out inside of them, the walls were marked by deep gouge marks. They looked almost like…fingernails. One of them had a hole punched into one of the walls. The bomb sights were much the same. One of the protective cages had been ripped open and even through the picture I could tell there was still blood on the walls.

Were these places my family was kept? What had these people done to them?

I picked up the documents, hoping they would shed some light on the pictures. They might have been decoded but they didn't make much more sense than the pictures. They talked about experiments and subjects. One talked completely about diamond tipped needles and I couldn't see how it was in any way related to my family's kidnapping.

I couldn't go anywhere until I figured out what this stuff meant, and I couldn't ask Markus since I figured that if he or anyone else knew anything about these things they would have told me about it. Maybe if I got my teammates now they could help me figure out what this stuff means.

That left me trying to figure out who to ask. Unfortunately, I didn't know many people here. I hadn't been here that long and I haven't exactly been miss social. As far as I know the Volturi don't have a bulletin board anywhere so it wasn't like I could just put up a want ad. The only people I really know are Bee and Zeb but it didn't seem like a good idea to ask the both of them to go on the same mission right now.

But I could ask one of them. That would give me half of the minimum requirement. So the question becomes which one should I talk to. Zeb seemed to be able to think in a different way and that might help me to understand the things in the envelope, but Bee knows a lot of things and seemed more level headed. But Yami said that Bee was important. Does that mean she ought to be my partner or does that mean she should stay here because she'll be important for something else?

Debating over a simple choice wouldn't get me any closer to finding my family. I needed to choose now. And considering Bee is kind of living with me right now it seemed like she should be the one I choose. If that's the wrong decision then I guess the world will explode.

I found Bee in the weapons room, beating the shit out of the training dummy. I edged into the room, keeping an eye on the girl's limbs. Her eyes flicked to me but she didn't stop hitting and kicking the unfortunate dummy.

"what do you want?" she bit out between strikes.

"I need your help finding my family."

"too broad. Elabaorate, yes?"

"I have an envelope of information, but it doesn't make any sense. I need at least two other people before I can leave anyway, so I was hoping the people on my team could help me figure out what it meant. And…I was hoping you might be one of those people." I fought to keep my gaze from dropping to the floor. Vampires don't respond well to timid people and I needed to show that I was confident and serious.

Bee stopped hitting the dummy and looked over at me questioningly. "who would be the other person?"

"honestly, I have no idea."

"well did you put up a notice on the bulletin board?"

I pursed my lips and breathed deeply through my nose. The universe is messing with me, I can feel it. "you mean there's actually a bulletin board to recruit people?"

"sure. If you aren't directly assigned your partners you can put a notice up there. But it takes a while. If we're in a hurry we should ask someone directly."

"well who did you have in mind?"

"Jane is usually helpful if you can convince her to go someplace without her brother."

"isn't she one of Aro's favorites? Can she go somewhere Aro didn't tell her to go?"

Bee raised an eyebrow at me and made a little chuffing noise at the back of her throat. "you seem to have a few misconceptions on how we work. The guard is a job and we get paid for each mission we complete. Yes sometimes the Volturi choose specific people for a job, but otherwise we get to pick which jobs we do and what we don't. If you get assigned a specific job while you're out you'll be contacted if it's very important or you'll get a message when you get back. We can ask her and she has the right to say yes or no. she's not Aro's dog."

I'm fairly certain that if I were still human I would be blushing right now. The fact that I can't helped me look calmer and more in control. I have found that getting along in this place requires me to look like a bad-ass. So I just shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"well that's good to know. I wouldn't want to go around pissing off the big boss."

"no, that's never a good idea."

"so should we go find Jane now?"

"I'll talk to her. You're learning how to interact properly, but there is no doubt in my mind that you would muck this up."

"what should I do then?"

"wait in your room."

"you're not gonna just leave me sitting in there for hours because I said I wouldn't help you talk to Zeb, right?" I kept my voice carefully neutral, trying to make it seem like I didn't really care about the answer.

Bee smirked at me and shook her head gently. "no. I know you tried even though you've got to think about your family. Our problems are our problems." Her face twisted into something that would be called a grimace in polite society. To me it looked more like a death glare mixed in with the look I imagine a hawk would give a bunny that just escaped. But it disappeared before I could comment on it. "I'll be in your room whether she says yes or no."

"thank you." I gave her a small smile and walked out of the room. I would go over the stuff in the envelope again before they got to my room.

These pictures and documents didn't make any more sense the hundredth time through than the first time. Bee had brought Jane with her at least ten minutes ago and none of us could make heads or tails of it.

"this is a high priority mission, right?"

"yes Jane, the Cullens are Aro's best frienamies. If we finish this you'll be able to afford to go to the Volturi's private island."

"the Volturi have a private island?" I'm starting to think that these people will never stop surprising me.

"yeah, where else can we go to enjoy the sun?"

"so the Volturi bought a whole island for their employees?"

"yep. They've got to keep us at least a bit happy. Can you imagine the chaos if the entire guard rose up?"

"oh, let's not do the 'what if' scenario game right now." Jane said, rolling on her back.

"but Bella hasn't gotten to play that yet."

"And she can play in the break room like everyone else. Right now we need to focus on figuring out this stuff, unless, of course, you think the Cullens are being served tea and cookies by the people who blasted a whole in the ground that was over three meters across."

I growled at her for the flippant tone. I knew she didn't mean much by it, but that was still my family, and vampiric bodily reactions to someone threatening family were pretty hard to fight. She smirked at me and flipped another page.

"well, maybe there's a pattern, yes?" bee said, grabbing for a pad of paper and a pen. "look, these first pictures was taken in Belgium, then Germany, then they jump to Canada, near where the Cullens were living. Then they just stop. Maybe they're still in Canada, yes?"

"no, I don't think so. If they started in Europe then that's probably where their base is." Jane said, grabbing the paper that now sported doodles of Europe and North America. She crossed out the North America doodle and tapped the pen against the Europe doodle.

"so they're somewhere around Belgium or Germany?" I asked, rolling over so I was closer to the paper.

"no, I don't think they would do that. Don't shit where you eat, and all that."

I shrugged as best I could while lying on the bed. "so somewhere close then?"

"probably. But not too close, maybe in the south. Spain, or maybe Greece."

"those countries are too crowded, yes? Someone who causes this much damage needs privacy and much space."

We all stared at the paper for a while. I grabbed the pen and started circling the countries, it was a pretty bad doodle as far as I could tell. It seemed to have all the countries, even all the tiny ones, but they were sort of all globbed together so that it barely looked like Europe. I mean, the left side looked fine but the right…the right was wrong. Why was that? Oh, wait, they hadn't drawn the Asian countries. I guess Asia really isn't part of Europe. But Russia isn't there either, and I thought that was a part of Europe, or was it Eurasia, or some shit? Oh, who really cares? It's all… snow… anyway.

"what about Russia?"

"hnn? What about Russia?"

"well, it's big. There's a lot of open space with no people around… it's close to the northern countries but still pretty far away. It fits the bill."

"it's… possible. But do we really want to go traipsing around _Russia_ of all places? It's so cold there that _I _feel cold," Jane whined, rolling over and taking the comforter with her. Since Bee and I were sitting on that particular comforter, and Jane was _much_ stronger than she looked, we both ended up tumbling to the floor. We both hit the floor like a ton of bricks and sounded pretty similar too. Bee and my legs and arms were all over everywhere and Jane looked like an oversized caterpillar.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't, honestly I tried but it was beyond my power. I started giggling, and then laughing, and then I ended up producing a noise that I think would have to be classified as a guffaw. Honestly, the entire situation was just ridiculous, how could I _not_ laugh. Jane joined in, although her laugh was more of a cackle that shook her whole caterpillar body. Bee just glared at us and tried to shove herself up, but she had fallen in between the bed and a dresser, so when she tried to stand her head went through the wall of the dresser and into one of the drawers.

We all just stopped. It was like someone hit pause on our room. Slowly, very slowly, Bee reached up and braced her arms against the wood and pushed. I imagine her goal was to push her head out of the hole, but that is not what happened. The wood looked real but it had to have been fake or at least really thin because I know she didn't push with all of her strength. It didn't really matter though; her hands went the way of her head, straight into the dresser.

"well crap." Bee said, voice muffled by the wood and clothes incasing it. We lost it. Really, I was laughing so hard my sides actually hurt. That's difficult for a vampire to accomplish, I was a bit proud. Jane fell off the bed, still wrapped in her caterpillar coat. Even Bee started to chuckle after a few seconds, I mean, how could you not? "Well don't just stand there, help me out!" she gasped. It's still surprisingly hard to make words form without proper air, even for those who don't _technically_ need to breathe.

"well, we're not really standing," I managed to gulp out between giggles. Jane actually started inching over like a caterpillar, which really didn't help my state of mind.

"well get standing and pull me out!"

"maybe we should just attack the mean old dresser. It is clearly a worthy opponent, seeing as how it bested one of the Volturi."

"oh, put a sock in it, Jane."

"Bite me."

"Happy to, as soon as I get out of this dresser."

"well, it's not like this situation is much different from where your head normally is."

"are you implying-"

"guys!" I had managed to get ahold of myself through sheer force of will and was now in a slightly more upright position. "this is silly. What are you even fighting about?"

"…. She made fun of me."

"your head is in a dresser. Comes with the territory."

"she didn't acknowledge my greatness."

"we all bow to you, oh Queen of the Caterpillars. Can we move on now?" Jane looked at me askance, one eyebrow having made its way halfway up her forehead. She shrugged and started to shimmy out of her cocoon. "behold! She has become Queen of the Butterflies! Oh Frabjous Day!"

Jane rolled her eyes at me and wrinkled her nose in a particularly nasty way. "Frabjous day is when Alice slays the Jabberwocky. It doesn't have anything to do with butterflies."

"what about flutter-byes?"

"focus people! Head, dresser, still stuck over here."

"oh, right. Jane, you wanna take her left and I'll take her right and we can just pull?"

"sure, whatever." Jane crawled over the bed to get to the proper side, and I sat up the rest of the way and twisted around so I had a better angle. We both grabbed her wrists and pulled, not as hard as we could, of course, as that would have had us stuck in the wall and no one wants that.

The dresser broke apart at about the same time Bee's head popped out and we just lay in the rubble for a moment. Not really catching our breath, but trying not to burst into giggles again. Plus sometimes it's just nice to not move.

"so," Bee said after a few moments, "Russia."

"seems as good a place as any to start with."

"well alright then."

* * *

A/N: ok, this thing has about three chapters left and I want to get them out before I go back to school. whiiiich is in a little less than two weeks. So hopefully I'll get those out soon. I figure I'll just say this now: this is not my best work. by the end of it there will be dropped plot lines, fairly shitty character development, and really sucky grammar in the first chapters. this last thing isn't my beta's fault, I just sucked that bad at grammar. I could go back and fix these things, I could expand the characters and fill out the plot lines I laid down earlier, but the truth of the matter is I just don't care anymore. I'm sorry if you liked this story but please remember that I started this thing way back in 2008. I feel like I've grown as a writer since then and I've really stopped caring about Twilight, so I have no desire to go through and fix the things that I know need fixing. Is this lazy? yes. But since I'll be turning my attention to other projects, I feel that this laziness is justified. If you do still read this fic, don't worry, I'm going to finish it in a way that I'm satisfied with. the end will just come a bit sooner than it ought to. :/


	11. Chapter 11

Russia was actually really cold. Well, it was winter, and it was Russia so really this shouldn't have been a surprise. I guess I wasn't expecting to _feel _cold. Which, in hindsight, is actually pretty silly too. After all, vampires still have nerve endings. I knew that before I changed, and it was reinforced by the rather painful crash course I was given earlier in the week. So of course I would feel the cold, if the temperature was above or below standard room temperature I should feel it. It didn't make me uncomfortable or anything, it just was.

Jane was uncomfortable though. Good lord, that girl looked like a fat Eskimo. She had to have had at least six layers on. And she was slow, like, a human would think she was dragging her feet. I don't know if it was the sheer amount of clothes she had on that was making it hard for her to walk, or if she was just sulking because she really didn't want to be here, but it was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Oi! Think you could pick it pick up the pace a bit?"

"Oh, screw you. I hate the cold; I've always hated the cold."

"Jane, go faster or I'll tell Aro you're slacking. You know this has high priority."

"The amount that I'm caring is quickly diminishing." She muttered under her breath but started walking a bit faster.

"hey guys, let's just think about how fun it will be to rip apart whatever it is that's kidnaping vampires." I chirped. Jane perked up at that; if there's anything that girl truly loves its violence.

Our plan was to take the country in a grid pattern, just sweeping the whole thing, stopping in towns and villages to ask the locals if they've noticed anything strange. We were a bit indecisive when it came to the bigger cities, but we finally decided to just sweep those and keep an ear out for any talk of strange things going on. It didn't make sense for them to be in a larger city but we can't leave them out, just in case. We had a fight about that little piece of Russia floating out in Europe and the Baltics but eventually we decided to sweep the Russia blob and come back for the Baltics if we didn't find anything.

It was a good plan in theory, but we'd been here for three days now and our grid was slowly degenerating into a meandering stream. I would have steered them better, kept the team on track and all, but I couldn't understand a word of Russian. Well, besides 'da' and 'vodka' which actually seemed to be bandied about a lot when Bee would talk to the locals, I couldn't tell you if she was offering the drink to them or asking them for some. It's kind of hard to tell with Bee.

I kicked at a rock as I leaned against some bar in some town for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Bee said that bars were the pulse of a society but we haven't gotten any leads so far. Can't tell if that's because there's nothing here or because Bee's just full of shit.

Jane poked the rock I had kicked, she was sitting down, legs drawn up to her chest like she still had her own body heat.

"Shouldn't you not like heat? I mean… I heard what happened."

"I hate extreme temperatures." She said without looking at me. I think I might have upset her a little bit. Damn it. You'd think a few hundred years would be enough to get over almost being burnt alive.

"Hey Jane, sorry if I… upset you or something. I didn't mean to."

"Not your fault. It's these small villages. They taste too much like home."

"So it's still home, even after everything?"

"Of course. I had… a family there. For a time. If I'm perfectly honest with myself— which I rarely am – I would have to say that I don't anyone else to lose what they consider family. That's probably why I'm helping you, I hate the Cullens, but you haven't done anything to deserve that kind of pain… yet."

I chuckled softly at the jibe. "You know Jane, you're alright."

"I try. What is taking that woman so long?" She looked into the dark bar, trying to see our companion. If the bar had heating I know she would have been inside in a heartbeat—figuratively speaking of course. But it didn't and I think Jane would like to avoid the smell of stale beer, unwashed human, and desperation just as much as I would.

"Dunno. But it's not like we need to hurry at this point. It'll be easier to search at night for us anyway."

Jane sighed and dug herself up to her feet. "Yes. But there's a company memo that says not to leave Beatrice alone for fifteen consecutive minutes."

"… I didn't get that memo."

"It was sent out before you came." A crash reverberated from inside the bar and I jumped. Jane just sighed again and walked into the bar, apparently not worried or surprised.

"Yob tvoyiu mat!" Bee was screaming and throwing chairs at an older man with a rather impressive beard.

"Sosi moi hui sooka." The man said, ducking behind an overturned table.

I walked over and pinned Bee's arms to her sides. She tried to break my hold while still shouting abuse at Beard Man.

"Come on, Bee, no need to freak out." I said, attempting to be soothing or distracting, whichever would get us out with the least bloodshed. Jane grabbed her flailing legs and lifted them up, making sure to make it seem like this was really difficult for her. She said something in Russian over her shoulder and we both hauled the wriggling vampire out of the dingy bar.

We didn't stop once we got outside the bar, we continued through the small village until we were a couple of miles outside of its borders. Bee kept struggling but she was still speaking in Russian so I couldn't tell if she was telling us to let her go or saying how she was going to rip Beard Guy's throat out and dance in his blood.

Jane twitched her head in my general direction and I nodded. Some things were just obvious. I counted down and we both let go, dropping Bee into a pile of snow. She resurfaced spluttering and glaring, but at least she wasn't screaming in Russian anymore.

"Please try and control yourself, Beatrice." Jane said, the hint of a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Of course, your highness. How careless of me to forget myself."

"You don't need to go off every time some jack ass grabs your backside. Seriously, you're overcompensating."

"Whatever."

"I'm missing something." I said, moving away from the snowy mess. "But I really don't care right now. Do you think we could focus? Maybe?"

They both turned to answer, but they were interrupted by an explosion in the distance. A puff of smoke came up from the horizon; if I didn't have supernatural eyes I don't think that I would be able to even see it. But everyone, vampire, human, and tiny little snow bunnies could feel the vibrations that rocked the earth beneath us. But it wasn't an earthquake, at least, not like anyone I'd ever felt before.

It sent me into a defensive crouch and sent the others onto their feet. "What in hell?"

"That may be correct." Jane mumbled.

"Crap. This is outside my pay bracket. We should just run, yes?"

"What's going on? What was that?"

"That wasn't natural. What are you thinking Beatrice, gate straight to hell or summons?"

"Hard to say. They're so close in energy signature."

"What does that mean, exactly?" I half screamed. I was only half trained; I didn't know how to deal with this shit.

"Well, it means your family's disappearance makes a bit more sense. It also means things are about to get interesting." Jane pulled out a knife, which seemed odd. We were vampires, using weapons wasn't exactly our specialty. There were weird runes or something on the blade, they were oddly pretty.

"Oh my god. Is that-?"

"Duplicate. Not as powerful but it'll hurt like hell. You think we'll need salt?"

"No time. Let's run." The two nodded and took off, leaving me half covered in snow. I growled at the lack of information and being left behind and ran after them. One way or another, something was about to happen.

**Earlier**

The little seer was shaking, poor girl. He almost felt bad for her, almost.

The circle was drawn, the candles were lit, and his sacrifice was tied and gagged in the middle of it. It was shaping up to be a good day. The girl's mate was growling from his cell, but he looked about two steps away from true death. He was not a big threat.

"What do you think you are doing?!" That man, however, stood a very good chance of ruining his day.

"Summoning a very powerful demon to come and possess this girl."

"You're mad." The man's lumpy potato face paled in a fear he didn't believe in. "we're scientists! Demons don't exist."

"You are a scientist. So use your science and tell me if demons exist." He let his eyes slide to black, let this stupid man see a bit of the demon he was. It was a personal failing of his, playing with his prey. The 'vampires' behind him struggled to get away from him. If they weren't so weakened they might have acted foolishly and tried to stand up against him. It was good for them that they didn't. They stank of soul; he was having a hard enough time controlling himself as it was.

"w-what are you?" the idiot stammered. He rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell.

"I believe we covered that." He strolled over to the idiot, not in any particular hurry. The idiot, for his part backed away from him until he backed into a table, knocking over the various gadgets and chemicals. He let out a horrid little squeal as the demon closed the gap between them. "Really, I don't understand why you creatures even try."

He reached out his hands and quickly twisted the potato man's head, easily breaking his neck. The demon turned back to Alice with a gruesome smile. "Now where were we? Oh right, the summoning. Well, it would be best to wait for the power of the full moon but I've never been very patient."

Alice tried to scream as he took her arms and pulled them over her head, twisting her so that she was lying flat on her back. The demon took a knife, small but with a wickedly curved edge, and brought it to rest against the base of the ropes tying her hands. The knife bit into her skin and he drew it down, creating a gash the length of her forearm. She tried to squirm away but the demon was unaffected. He simply turned her arm so her slow, old blood oozed out onto the circle.

Jasper threw himself against the bars of his cell with every last ounce of his strength. It wasn't much but the bars groaned in protest. He attacked them again and again; any bit of sanity he had left was gone. The others tried as well, but it wasn't their mate being sliced up. They couldn't muster up the pure rage Jasper had tapped into and they hadn't the strength left to break the bars without it.

The demon didn't even look away as the bars to the cell bent under the onslaught. He was staring at the circle, watching as it began to glow brighter. He had pulled out an old tattered book and it was open to the appropriate page but he had ceased to look at it. The words he needed were pouring out of his mouth and his eyes widened in triumph as he neared the end of the summons. He would do it; he was really going to succeed.

He only had a few words left when Jasper barreled into him.

Jasper was mad. In every sense of the word. His eyes were wild, no trace of humanity left in them as he attacked the demon. He sunk his teeth into the demon's shoulder, his fingers dug into its flesh just under its scapula. The demon cried out in pain and frustration as he was knocked away, the summons unfinished. He tried to get out the last few words but one of Jasper's hands came around and grabbed ahold of the demon's throat, digging his nails in and effectively changing the sound that the demon was trying to make. The sound that came out changed the word, and that changed word changed the meaning of the incantation.

As the word went white the demon thought that Latin could really be a bitch sometimes, and then he didn't think anything anymore.


End file.
